Mediodía
by NATA12
Summary: La Vida de Todos cambia mucho desde amanecer,una misteriosa desaparición amenaza el aparente "final feliz". La aparición de los Vulturis dejó huellas imborrables en la vida de los Cullen.Descubre el por que...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS, DEJO EN CLARO QUE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA SM AUTORADE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO.**

**QUISE HACER ESTE FANFIC POR DIVERSION, REALMENTE LOS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTE PARA SABER SI CONTINUO LA HISTORIA POR LA CUAL CREE LA CUENTA.**

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, Y AVISARE SI TENGO PARCIALES O ALGO POR LO CUAL NO PUEDA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LO LEAN y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**JACOB**

_SI NO SUPIERA QUE ELLA ESTA VIVA, PROBABLEMENTE YO YA ESTARIA MUERTO…_

Soñé con ella aunque pareciese imposible, la volví a ver pero esta vez convertida en una hermosa mujer; fue algo muy extraño pero precioso a la vez. Entré en un cuarto no conocido y había un espejo enorme en el cual se encontraba una adolescente lindísima aunque curiosamente vestida de negro, sus hermosos ojos chocolates, rizos cobrizos y palidez la hacían una diosa, de pronto atrás de ella aparecieron tres jóvenes de ojos rojos y ropa oscura como la noche misma. _Vampiros_ pensé inmediatamente pero no cualquiera _los Vulturis; _de repente sentí la inminente necesidad de protegerla pero al tocar el espejo algo aún más sorprendente pasó: La bella dama se materializó ante mis ojos, pero esta vez vestida de blanco.

-Jacob - dijo ella con voz aguda.

-Renesmee – dije. No podía créelo, _mi Nessie _estaba ahí junto a mi

Todo se volvió negro y tuve ganas de gritar que quería quedarme con ella, que la amaba y extrañaba, además de que la esperaba aún después de 10 años de ausencia. Me desperté alterado una vez más; debía encontrarla, es más tenía que encontrarla, esa había sido mi prioridad y la de los Cullen durante una década tras su misteriosa desaparición.

La sentía aun conmigo, mis hermanos decían que era normal ya que la imprimación es un lazo muy fuerte y más en mi caso, uno tan especial. Según ellos, nuestro destino estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo; recuerdo el día en el que tuvimos esa conversación justo después de la visita de las sanguijuelas italianas. Estaba recorriendo el perímetro junto con los Clearwater.

_-Creo que ahora estaremos algo aburridos ya que Bella ha dejado de ser un imán para los problemas._ – comenté con sorna en la voz.

_-Ni que lo digas, aunque creo que Nessie nació con uno de esos pero potenciado_. _Cortesía heredada de Isabella Swan. –_comentó Leah con gesto ausente. Pero se giró rápidamente al leer el gran interrogante en mi mente.- _Oh, vamos. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que con solo un año de vida ya trajo toda la guardia garrapata y sus testigos asesinos._

_-No seas imprudente, Leah. Además no creo que vengan dentro de mucho tiempo. Así que no te preocupes, Jake_. _Igual ustedes dos están ligados, sé que siempre estarán juntos; la magia lo dicta desde antes de que alguno naciera._- dijo Seth.

_-Desde antes que naciéramos_…_La magia. Ahora si estás loco, enano.-_ dije mientras me carcajeaba.

_-No es broma, piénsalo. El que Charlie fuera amigo de tu padre por tanto tiempo, que se quedara en Forks a pesar de que su hija y esposa se fueran, que Bella volviera, que vinieran los Cullen y por tanto empezaran la epidemia de Lobos en la Push en la cual nos transformamos, que te hicieras mejor amigo de la hija del Jefe de policía, que no aceptaras tu puesto como alfa en un principio, que Bella no te eligiera pero quedara embarazada: prácticamente un milagro que nadie creía posible y que fuera niña, que ejercieras tu autoridad como heredero de un poder que no deseabas solo por proteger a la mujer que amabas, la cual creías que era Bella pero que ahora tengo la firme certeza de que siempre fue Renesmee; siempre tuvo que ser ella. O a quien amarías de esa manera tan intensa para pelear con tu familia sin ninguna compensación? Para mí esta clarísimo, solo la impronta; sin contar la necesidad de estar con Bella a pesar de que ella estaba casada.- _Me quedé anonadado por la reflexión tan certera. El pequeño Clearwater sonrió con satisfacción.

_-Sí, pero no es por eso que nos parece especial. La enana se parece en muchos aspectos a nosotros por eso de los 24 pares de cromosomas a pesar de ser mitad vampiro, según el doctor colmillos; además recuerda lo que dice en las leyendas de la imprimación sobre que solo con mirarla a los ojos sabrías que es tu objeto de impronta, pero tu sentías la fuerza gravitacional incluso cuando estaba en el vientre de la ahora chupasangre y tenias la necesidad de estar con ella. Incluso antes de que Nessie naciera ustedes ya se habían elegido, querían estar juntos y siempre lucharon por ello. Ahora queda el final feliz.- _Dijo Leah alegre.

Fui a hablar con Carlisle, haríamos otro plan y debíamos tomar en cuenta la amenaza Vulturi. Me transformé no sin antes amarrar a mi tobillo mis desgastados Short.

Al entrar en la mansión del doctor Colmillos, encontré a los ocho chupasangres esperándome con sus rostros sin expresión alguna.

_-Edward-dije mentalmente- Tuve un sueño y creo que hicimos mal en descartar esa posibilidad tan rápidamente_.

Él pareció revisar el sueño de mi mente, e hizo cara de fastidio. Últimamente no hacían sino mirarme mal, ellos habían perdido la esperanza de que_ Renesmee_ estuviera viva, además a Bella había que obligarla a cazar: parecía que quería sufrir el mismo destino que su hija aunque eso fuera imposible pues era _inmortal_; ella también la creía muerta, igual que todos los demás. A Edward le preocupaba mas mi mejor amiga que su propia Hija, esa era la clave del asunto, entonces me dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

-¿Estás insinuando que no la amo lo suficiente, perro?- dijo con tono áspero.

-De hecho, si. Te preocupas más por ti mismo y descartas todas las posibles opciones- _Egoísta, _dije_._

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, imbécil – dijo la Rubia con aspecto descuidado.

-Por favor, Jacob. No quiero discusiones, no en este momento tan doloroso- argumentó en tono pacifista Carlisle. Miré a Edward y pensé: _De verdad eres un mounstro, ni siquiera te importa tu propia hija. Preferirías que Bella fuera la misma de antes para así vivir tu "Felices por siempre" sin importar donde ni cómo este Nessie._ En ese instante pensé que me saltaría al cuello.

-Paren de una buena vez.- escupió las palabras mi mejor amiga.- ¿Qué quieres, Jacob Black?

-Bella, una de esas sanguijuelas de Volterra nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Renesmee con su don. Sé que no es de las opciones más seguras pero Nessie lo vale, o no? – Se miraron considerándolo por medio segundo, pero después todos asintieron. Sus rostros se llenaron de una emoción indescriptible- Edward me permites un minuto? A fuera sino te molesta.

Me volteé y salí sin esperar una afirmación, aunque él me siguió sin dudarlo. Nos alejamos lo suficiente para que ninguno sospechara ni siquiera de que hablábamos.

-Escucha, yo no quiero que _vayamos_ a pedir ayuda a eso italianos. Lo que quiero es _ir a confirmar que ella está allá_. Por supuesto ni tú ni yo nos podemos dejar tocar de ese _líder garrapata, _y nadie más aparte de ambos debe saberlo-afirmé.

-No te tocará porque no iras, Jacob. Eso la pondría en peligro tanto si esta allá como si no lo está, no les agradas y nos pueden negar el "favor" que les estamos pidiendo. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre el plan y no permitiré que lea mi mente. Siento lo que pasó en la casa – dijo en tono taciturno.

Me desesperaba no poder ayudar en nada, pero si eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que ella volviera haría lo que fuese necesario.

-Si, lo que digas.-dije con fastidio- Manténganme informado.- asintió suspirando. Acto seguido me dirigí a mi casa, ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer salvo esperar noticias y volverla a abrazar.

**LES** **DEBO EL PROLOGO, SI LOS REVIEWS AMERITAN SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA**


	2. Prologo

**Gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer Capítulo, aunque no fueron muchas, realmente no sabía si seguir escribiendo por eso la demora. Espero a los demás les interese con el tiempo y reciba mas reviews, soy consciente de que el primer capítulo no es muy bueno. Y a las personas que me apoyaron, muchas gracias y espero que uds le guste lo que viene. Para todos Me gustaría que me den su opinión, buena o mala, y si consideran que es debería continuar…**

**PROLOGO (Jacob)**

Se me helo la sangre en cuanto oí su grito ahogado, con terror observé como esa sanguijuela le clavaba un puñal en su abdomen, los aullidos de la manada eran ensordecedores y yo solo puede escuchar de modo ausente el _NO! _que al unísono dijeron los _Cullen._

_-_Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto con frustración el asesino; denotaba con su expresión ira, sorpresa y angustia.- Debía ser él, no tú.

-Es tan solo un niño, tiene 14 años e _iba a perder su vida en una guerra que no le pertenece_-dijo mi ángel, con comprensión- No es justo, además esta batalla _tampoco te pertenece a ti_. Solo hay un culpable y tengo la certeza de que _he elegido el bando correcto, _que por el contrario a lo que creen ustedes no está con ninguno de los_ dos pre-establecidos_.

Ella era una gran persona, siempre departe de la justicia, a veces era difícil entender como alguien podía dar tanto de sí por defender la verdad y la vida; rozaba la locura.

-No peleen, por favor. Creo que ya es suficiente, como ven me interpondré de nuevo si intentan hacerse daño, se acabo y no pienso perder a nadie a quien quiero-dijo, miro a Edward.- Te pido el favor de que les digas que los _amo_, que no hubo persona _más afortunada_ en el mundo a conocerlos y que _fui_ muy feliz junto a ellos.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y Edward asintió, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar pues ella se estaba despidiendo; _moriría_ y al parecer ya no tenía ni la esperanza ni la fuerza para luchar.

**ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO PERO ES UNA "IDEA" DE LO QUE VIENE, PARA VER SI LES INTERESA A LOS REVIEWS, CON CRITICAS Y OPINIONES, EN CUANTO A LO DEL RANGO DE EDAD NO SE QUE SIGNIFICA (SI ALGUIEN SABE QUE ME EXPLIQUE PORFAVOR, NO SE QUE PUSE) Y EN CUANTO A LOS LEMMONS, NO SE, FALTA VER SI CONTINUO LA HISTORIA DEACUERDO A SUS OPINIONES. **


End file.
